


An Unusual Gift

by Midnight_Luna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Luna/pseuds/Midnight_Luna
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri hadn't had a proper Valentine's day before and Viktor wanted to make up for it.Last year's Valentine’s had passed in a blur. Between competitions and the arrangements for the wedding, they didn't had that much time for anything else than go training, take care of the wedding plans and fall into bed with exhaustion as a constant presence. When they'd realized it was Valentine's day, it was too late to do something special, and instead they shared a half-frozen meal in silence ―which neither of them bothered to warm―, to then end up the night with a bang in bed... Or, well... something that wasn't truly a bang... or something at all. Just a heated night with both of them falling asleep on top of each other, actually.This year, however, Viktor had made actual plans for them, practicing the whole month for his special surprise. He knew he couldn't plan a whole day of romantic activities, as he normally would, but he hoped that today's event would make up for it. And for last year as well, if he was lucky.





	An Unusual Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. I'm back!
> 
> I know I'm years late to Valentine's day and I wanted to post this earlier but somehow I forgot to edit it... Upss. Sorry!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this and come by visit me at [Tumblr](https://luna-nya.tumblr.com/) if you want n.n

There were days when Viktor woke up feeling more in love than ever, when he felt his heart clenching at the sight of his beautiful husband's face in the mornings, smiling fondly and becoming a pile of mush whenever the Japanese man caught him staring, returning the same smile with a blush and sending his heart to outer space altogether.

 

Viktor hadn't found a reason to why he sometimes felt like that. Maybe it was the times when Yuuri greeted him with a tender kiss in the morning, maybe it was because of the way he encouraged Viktor to keep going whenever he failed a jump or miss a step on the ice. Maybe it was the nights when Viktor got back from late practice to find a perfectly made dinner that made him forget the long, stressful day he'd just had. Maybe it was the days off when they'd snuggle in the couch after taking care of the chores, with Makkachin wrapped up at their feet as they watched a movie ―sometimes a drama, sometimes a romantic comedy― and Yuuri would fall asleep using Viktor's chest as a pillow. Maybe it was the times when Viktor would tuck him into bed, and right before falling asleep Yuuri would sneak an arm around Viktor's waist, murmuring a soft, sleepy "I love you" as if it was the most natural thing to say. Viktor could believe it was because all of that, and either way he didn't really care to find out.

 

He always wanted to retribute those feelings. All the time. But he couldn't think of something really worth of his beloved that could express how much he loved him, how his life was so much better since they were together.

 

That's why, when this year's February came along with its festivities, Viktor found the perfect opportunity to make that special thing he wanted to show his love and adoration for the person who lighted up his life and made his heart beat ever faster.

 

He'd asked Yakov to give him the 14th as day off, and even though the old coach wasn't too pleased with the petition, he agreed anyways, knowing how important the date was for them and only making Viktor swear he'd get back home with a medal to make up for the time borrowed.

 

Viktor was genuinely surprised at Yakov's consentment, to be honest. Given the fact they had to leave for Worlds on the 16th, he was actually expecting him to refuse and make him train harder for trying to slack off so close to such an important event, and instead he'd gained a simple condition he could easily meet with his eyes closed.

 

He didn't complain, though. He knew he could win anything if he had Yuuri by his side.

 

Then again, Viktor and Yuuri hadn't had a proper Valentine's day before, and maybe Yakov was aware of that.

 

Last year's Valentine’s had passed in a blur. Between competitions and the arrangements for the wedding, they didn't had that much time for anything else than go training, take care of the wedding plans and fall into bed with exhaustion as a constant presence. When they'd realized it was Valentine's day, it was too late to do something special, and instead they shared a half-frozen meal in silence ―which neither of them bothered to warm―, to then end up the night with a bang in bed... Or, well... something that wasn't truly a bang... or something at all. Just a heated night with both of them falling asleep on top of each other, actually.

 

This year, however, Viktor had made actual plans for them, practicing the whole month for his special surprise. He knew he couldn't plan a whole day of romantic activities, as he normally would, but he hoped that today's event would make up for it. And for last year as well, if he was lucky.

 

It was around noon when he started working carefully on his surprise. Earlier, he'd woken Yuuri up with a kiss and brought him breakfast in bed: a couple of perfect blinis with strawberries and blueberries, and fresh orange juice, all made by himself. Yuuri had been very surprised when he saw the perfect breakfast his usually clumsy husband had made for him, and thanked him in his most unique, wonderful way.

 

After that, they both took a warm bath and then Yuuri took Makkachin out for his walk. That's when Viktor started working.

 

Yuuri had put on his gym clothes, which meant he was going to spend almost all day at the gym, which gave Viktor the perfect amount of time to work on his surprise and make this day the most special. He only heard the front door open and close once; Yuuri had come to bring Makkachin home to then head to the gym alone. He used to do that a lot, especially when a competition was just a few days away and he wanted to take some pressure off him.

 

Viktor smiled, greeting the dog silently, not tearing his gaze away for a second from his special project.

 

The hours went by faster than expected and Viktor soon found himself rushing the last details of his surprise: cleaning up the apartment (a little), lighting up a few candles, ushing Makkachin out of the kitchen and dining room (and basically locking him in the bedroom for a little while), and get changed into his best suit, one he'd chosen specifically for the occasion.

 

Yuuri returned just as Viktor was lighting up the last candle on the dining table, and he stopped at the threshold, glancing around and taking in the sight of what was happening right now. Everything was quiet and dim, only the candles spread between the living room and dining room providing light. Viktor was all dressed up with one of his finest suits and the table was set with plates and empty wine glasses.

 

As soon as he saw Yuuri, he put the lighter away and spread his arms "Yuuri! С Днём Свято́го Валенти́на, любовь моя!" (Happy Valentines day, my love!) he exclaimed, his heart stuttering and his chest clenching at the sight. Yuuri was all sweaty, flushed and tired, and Viktor still thought he looked  _ gorgeous _ .

 

"Viktor, what... what happened here?" Yuuri asked, his breath caught in his throat and a shy smile sneaking its way on his face. He glanced around again, as if he couldn't trust his eyes. Viktor beamed.

 

"This is my little surprise for you, love" he rushed to hug him, but Yuuri stopped him with an arm, reminding him he was covered in sweat. Viktor obliged, but still smiled and led him to the bedroom "Go get changed so we can start!"

 

He had already picked up a suit for him, with the same tie Viktor had given him as a Christmas present last year; and when he came back from the bedroom, Viktor was waiting for him in the kitchen threshold with a covered plate in his hands, pretending he was a waiter. He gestured Yuuri to sit at one side of the table, and Yuuri did, baffledly glancing at the plate in Viktor's hands

 

"What is this?" he chuckled, pulling a napkin on his lap. Viktor set the plate down in front of him

 

"You just wait and see"

 

And he uncovered the plate.

 

A small cloud of steam blew up, revealing a plate with 5 little dumpling-like balls covered in a red sauce with a potato salad on the side. He then poured white wine on Yuuri’s glass, mimicking the waiters of those fancy restaurants they used to visit, and stood next to him to watch his reaction.

 

"What...?" Yuuri laughed breathlessly, speechless, glancing up at Viktor with a playful look "Where did you get this from?" he giggled. Viktor jumped a little on the balls of his feet, as if he was waiting for Yuuri to make that exact question. He almost looked like a kid on Christmas waiting to open his presents

 

"I made it all myself!" he exclaimed happily "All of it. From scratch!" he sat down and uncovered his own plate, leaning in to inhale the delicious, fresh smell of his food. He poured some wine on his own glass "Except for the wine, of course. That's the one Chris sent for my birthday. I thought this was a good day to open it"

 

"You made all this?!" Yuuri stared awestruck, grabbing a fork and poking the little dumplings, as if trying to check the food was actually real. Viktor, on his part, looked like he was having the time of his life

 

"Yes!" he beamed "I was planning to make katsudon at first, but since we're only two days away from competition, I thought it was better to make something a little bit lighter and diet-approved. But maybe next time I will" he added with a wide grin

 

"Wow" Yuuri breathed, his eyes widened in astonishment when his fork pinched a potato "So what is this?" he asked, carefully bringing a dumpling to his mouth

 

"I know you like Italian raviolis, so I made the Russian version of them. They're called  _ pelmenis _ !" Viktor excitedly filled his own fork to try them "I served them with a tomato sauce and an  _ Olivier _ salad. Again, all made by myself. Enjoy, love!"

 

Yuuri brought the fork up to his mouth and bit half of the pelmeni on it, distrusting of its taste, knowing all too well his husband's cooking skills... or rather lack of them. However, when the food touched his mouth, all the flavors exploded in the most exquisite way: the delicate ground turkey melting in his tongue, the sweet tomatoes and fresh basil on the sauce, and the softest dough he'd ever tasted, all created the most perfect symphony of flavors worthy of a gourmet restaurant, and Yuuri found himself moaning at it.

 

"Mmm. So good!" he groaned, his mouth full with another bite "Where did you learn to do all this?"

 

"Oh, I just remembered a recipe I found once on internet..." Viktor lied, waving a hand in front of him as if it was nothing. The truth was, Viktor had  _ investigated _ a bunch of recipes and tutorials on Google and YouTube, and then he'd spent almost two weeks memorizing the steps to not mess everything up in the actual making of the food; and then spent another month or two practicing in the kitchen when Yuuri was asleep or out in the gym.

 

At least he had succeed in his very special surprise, it seemed.

 

Viktor hadn't even stopped talking and Yuuri had already filled his mouth with another whole pelmeni and a forkful of the salad, moaning again "Are you sure you made this? Or is it some of those frozen meals you put on the microwave?"

 

"No, no! I even made the dough for the pelmenis myself!" Viktor retorted with a feigned offended tone, bringing a forkful to his own mouth

 

"Really?" Yuuri teased "And how can you prove that?" his eyes were glistening with joy and admiration, something Viktor had seen too many times to count whenever he did something relatively new, and he could never be tired of it for as long as he lived.

 

"Well, you can look at the kitchen sink instead of the trash can. I'm not really sure of what I did to leave it like that, though..." he added with a light blush. Yuuri laughed, an ethereal, bubbly laugh that always warmed Viktor's heart and made him want to record it and use it as the song for his next long program. Maybe he would consider it for next season.

 

The rest of the meal passed between jokes and laughs, the both of them enjoying each other's company and the wonderful food Viktor had managed to pull out. They finished their pelmenis and glasses of wine and after a moment, Yuuri stood up but not to carry their empty plates to the kitchen, but to extend his hand gently to Viktor and pull him off the chair, wordless. Viktor took his husband's hand without a second thought and let himself be carried to the center of the dining room, where he held him close and started moving to what Viktor supposed was a slow waltz.

 

He let Yuuri take the lead and soon they were both dancing, with no music to guide their steps more than Yuuri's graceful body creating the song they both needed, but could not hear. Viktor's heart fluttered in his chest and he felt warmer than ever, his arms pulling Yuuri closer and his eyes closing to revel in more in the feeling. There was no need to use his sight to enjoy this moment.

 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's body, their steps becoming messy and without rhythm, but neither of them could care less. Yuuri rested his head on Viktor's shoulder and sighed in content, smiling on the inside of his husband's neck.

 

"Thank you for the best Valentine's day of my life" he muttered dreamily. Viktor could feel his eyes closed as well.

 

"Anything for you, love" he whispered back, kissing his forehead.

 

It was at that exact moment when he realized, no matter how many routines and programs they'd make, how many nights they'd spend together like this, how many years passed, he would never get tired of surprising his beloved Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Your comments and kudos give me life.


End file.
